White Roses - Kacchako One-Shots
by quartzyy
Summary: [Ochaco Uraraka X Katsuki Bakugo] I love this ship so much that I decided to make a small book of one-shots. Let me know if you’d like continuations for any of these, and I may make a part two or possibly an individual book! Thanks for reading! (Rated K because the worst word I’ll allow Boom-Boom Boy to say is ‘frick’ but I don’t wanna get sued. No smut.)
1. Staring

"Hey man, you feelin' alright?"

Eijiro's voice rang in Katsuki's ears. As the blonde turned to face his best friend, he noticed that he had placed one hand on his desk, looking down at him. All of their classmates were packing their things to leave.

"None of your business, Dumb Hair," he replied in his usual gruff tone.

Eijiro tilted his head to the side a little, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left. "You look out of it today. Just thought you might want to talk."

"Well, I don't. Now scram, will ya?"

The red-headed boy took the hint. He nodded a quick goodbye, flashy his signature toothy grin and exited the classroom.

The truth was, Katsuki had been acting distant lately. Even he wasn't sure why, but it bothered him that his friend had noticed. He had never meant for anyone to find out what he had been so focused on recently.

He couldn't quite remember when all of it had started, but for some strange reason, he couldn't get someone out of his head - or, in this case, his line of sight. That someone happened to be his classmate, Ochaco.

Since she was friends with Izuku, the green-haired boy that Katsuki loved to bully, she'd stood out to him from the start. But, over time - especially after the annual UA Sports Festival - she began to invade his mind more and more until he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She'd be laughing with her friends in class or on lunch breaks, and he'd be a few yards away, his crimson orbs glued to her smiling face. The strangest thing about it was that he would sometimes start to smile himself, even though he couldn't hear what they where saying that would make Ochaco giggle. When she was happy, he was happy, and he couldn't figure out the reason for it.

Katsuki was watching her now as he stood up from his seat, lazily slinging his backpack over his muscular shoulder. She was laughing again. Either Izuku or Tenya must have made a pretty funny joke, because she was covering her mouth and her head was tilted backwards in genuine amusement. Did that girl ever stop smiling?

He averted his gaze from her as he shuffled toward the door. As he was making his way down the hallway, he heard light footsteps getting slightly louder in his ears. He stopped, turning to greet the sound with a grunt and an unamused expression, only to be met with the rosy cheeks and shiny smile he'd been studying so meticulously during class. The only thing different about this time was that Ochaco's chocolate-brown eyes were focused on him instead of somebody else.

"Hi, Bakugo!"

His stomach turned in knots, just like it did when she giggled, but his expression remained unchanged as he tried to continue to look unbothered by her presence.

"What do you want, Angel-Face?" He gave her a stare, but tore his eyes away just as he began to feel blood rush to his face.

"Just saying hello. Hey, do you wanna sit with us at lunch for a change?" she asked, her smile unchanging.

Katsuki was taken aback by the abrupt question. "And why would I sit with you?"

It didn't take her long to think of an answer. "I just thought you looked lonely at lunch yesterday, seeing as you were sitting all by yourself."

_This girl is full of surprises, _thought Katsuki. "You're friends with Deku," he pointed out, becoming more annoyed at the thought of sitting with his rival.

"Yeah, I am. But as long as nobody gets hurt, you won't have to sit alone."

He could have just gone and sat with Eijiro and the rest of their gang. He didn't have to be by himself. He could easily reject her kind gesture and think nothing of it. However, he found himself unable to decline. He liked the idea of having an excuse to get to know Ochaco.

So Katsuki told her, "Fine. It's a deal."

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to my one-shots book! **

**I don't have much to say about this one-shot, but I could use everyone's help with the name for this book. , for some reason, won't let me use spaces in the names of chapters or the book. I'd love to hear your suggestions for one-word chapter and book titles! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Dinner

"I'm so glad you could join us! Come on in!"

Ochaco's mother beamed at Katsuki with almost the same expression he always saw on his girlfriend's face when she saw him at school. They had been dating for about two and a half months, and Katsuki hadn't been too keen on the idea of meeting her parents. He was worried they wouldn't approve of him or, more specifically, his attitude. He had told himself a hundred times that he had to meet them at some point, since Ochaco had been asking him to eat dinner with them for some time, and she'd already met his mom when she had come to visit him at the dorms a week prior. So, on Thursday that week, he told his girlfriend he would eat dinner with them, and on Friday he showed up at their door.

Ochaco's mother gently ushered him inside their small house. "Sorry it's not much," she said as she led him through the doorway and into their living room, complete with only a couch, a coffee table, and a small television. There were no rugs or paintings or any sorts of decorations in sight. He'd known their family was poor, but he hadn't thought they were _this _poor.

He casually stuffed a hand into his pocket and lifted his other hand to rub the back of his neck in an awkward fashion as he replied, "It's not a big deal." He refrained from saying anything else. He knew he wasn't very good at being polite. How on Earth did she seem fine with this?

"Excuse me for a minute, Katsuki." She stepped into a hallway opposite the couch as Katsuki lazily plopped onto the couch with a nod of understanding. He barely had time to look around the room before hearing a quick "Ochaco, he's here" and then footsteps coming towards him again. His girlfriend appeared in the doorway followed by her mother once again.

"You made it!" Ochaco giggled, throwing her arms around him in a small hug. "I was worried you would get lost."

When she pulled away, his face scrunched up in mock anger as he placed a hand on his hip. "I don't get lost, Cheeks," he said with a smirk. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

She laughed again. "I'm just glad you're here. Now we can eat!"

Before he could react, she was pulling him towards the dining room table adjacent to the living room. He sat down next to her in a chair against the wall while her father seated himself across the table.

"We're glad to have you, Katsuki," her dad told him with a small smile.

"Glad to be here," he said sincerely. He was hoping his girlfriend's mom would hurry up and bring them the food so he wouldn't have to exchange any more pleasantries.

Mrs. Uraraka sat their plates down on the table and took her seat next to her husband. Katsuki took the time to realize how much they both looked like their daughter. They both had the same brown hair and brown eyes as hers. Her mom had the same rosy cheeks. He glanced at Ochaco on his left before turning his attention back toward them.

"So, how's U.A. treating you two?" Mr. Uraraka asked in between bites.

"It's been really interesting," Ochaco answered, her usual smile still in place.

"Yeah, it's real fancy, but our classmates are annoying," Katsuki put in.

"Everyone's annoying to you."

"Not everyone." He let himself chuckle a little when she realized he meant her. Then, just to tease her, he added, "Kirishima's pretty cool."

She stuck her bottom lip out in her signature pout that he found so cute. "Not funny, Katsuki."

Her parents laughed at their playful banter. "We saw your fight on TV. Your quirk is really powerful," Mrs. Uraraka pointed out, facing Katsuki with a look of interest.

"I guess you could say it's kinda flashy. Mind if I show ya?"

When she nodded, giving him permission with the added trust that he wouldn't blow up the table, he stood up and took his hand out of his pocket. He allowed small sparks to ignite in his right palm, creating crackling sounds and the smell of caramel along with them.

All three of them watched in awe. "No wonder you beat Ochaco in the festival," Mr. Uraraka commented.

"Trust me, it was harder than it looked. She's really strong." He looked at her as he said this, watching her mouth curve up into a wide smile.

"Don't be like that, you were good too," said Ochaco, moving her hands to her face bashfully.

"Just take the credit, will ya? Jeez." He pulled his gaze away from her again, folding his arms across his chest. His cheeks tinted slightly pink at the compliment. "Anyway, my turn to ask a question. Why are you guys being so nice to me?"

Mr. Uraraka tilted his head to the side, raising a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought for sure you wouldn't like me, especially since I'm dating your daughter." He casually moved his hands to the back of his head. He had rehearsed their disapproval in his mind as well as his own reaction of indifference, and he had been ready to get it all over with.

"That's nonsense, Katsuki. Why wouldn't we like someone if they make Ochaco happy?" Mrs. Uraraka answered. She sounded truthful.

"Whatever. Thanks for not hating me then, I guess." He dismissed the topic nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

"I told you they wouldn't hate you," Ochaco reminded him with a small giggle, "but you didn't believe me."

"I get it, Round-Face, you were right. No need to rub it in." He heard her laugh again.

Her dad stood up to put the dishes in the sink. Katsuki stood as well. "I'll help."

Mr. Uraraka nodded his thanks. "That's very nice of you, but I've got this. You're the guest after all."

The blonde nodded but couldn't help feeling guilty as Mrs. Uraraka went into the kitchen to help him.

Ochaco stood and grinned at him reassuringly. "Let's go sit on the couch."

He followed her into the living room again and plopped down. "Hey, why so far?" he asked in a slightly offended tone when she plopped down on the opposite end of the couch.

She giggled and positioned herself slightly closer to him. "Better?"

He shook his head and smirked. "Closer."

She rolled her eyes playfully, scooting next to him so that she was within reach of his arm. "You're so needy."

"I know," Katsuki replied, throwing a muscular arm across her shoulder.

Ochaco put on a movie and they fell asleep shortly after.

**A/N: I know, the ending isn't great, but I wasn't sure how I could end it without making you read for another half hour **

**My updating schedule for this book has pretty much just been 'add a chapter whenever I feel like it'. I don't like promising chapters because I start to get lazy sooner or later. However, I have plenty of one-shot ideas for this book and I plan to write them all down fairly soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Switched

Ochaco didn't feel like herself that particular sunny Tuesday morning. For some reason, when she woke up, she didn't recognize the room she was in for a few moments. She sat up in bed and then realized where she was.

_This is Bakugo's room..._

She'd never been in his room before. The only thing that gave it away was the All Might action figure on his nightstand, along with the punching bag hanging from the ceiling and the abundance of angry orange items filling the room.

Ochaco felt blood rising to her cheeks, wondering if this was an invasion of his privacy. Then she wondered how she'd even gotten there in the first place.

She looked down at herself. She wasn't in her own body. She could just tell. Her legs and arms were more muscular, and when she stood to her full height, she was a lot taller.

She began to recall the previous day's events. She'd been training in the school pool that afternoon just before curfew when Katsuki Bakugo had spotted her. He asked her what she was doing, and she calmly replied that she was doing some training with her quirk. He'd told her she was doing it wrong and was going to pull a muscle if she kept going, then insisted he show her the correct way.

After a few minutes they'd suddenly both become tired and rested their eyes on the chairs by the pool. Ochaco must have fallen asleep there. She couldn't recall if someone had brought them back to their rooms, or if they'd walked there themselves. So, that begged the question, how did she end up in Katsuki's bed?

She heard a knock at the door to his dorm. "Coming!" she answered on autopilot before the strangeness of Katsuki's voice coming from her throat set in.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a familiar angry scowl across her own face. She could already tell that Katsuki had to have been in her body when he shoved her inside, almost knocking her over as she stumbled onto the bed.

"What did you do?!" he growled, earning a laugh from Ochaco. He let out a curse. "What are you laughing at!? I'll kill you!"

"Your voice, Bakugo!" Ochaco replied between giggles, unfazed by his temper. "It's just so...not you!"

"Oi, I know that! Now give me my voice back, Round Face, or else!"

She stopped laughing and her now crimson eyes flitted to the mattress underneath her.

"Stop pouting! It looks weird! Just- ugh! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I, uh, I don't know how..." she replied, rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

Her own finger pads jerked her face up so that she was forced to meet Katsuki's eyes. She felt her legs leave the mattress.

Katsuki cursed loudly. "How do you deal with this?!" He began to lift his hands toward his face in frustration before quickly bringing them to his sides in fists to avoid making himself float as well in his anger.

"Whatever, I saw you do this in the festival," he concluded, bringing his fingers together. "Release."

Ochaco fell back onto the mattress and sighed, relieved that he knew how to control her quirk. She then thought about having to learn to control Katsuki's explosions, which unsettled her.

He seemed to notice her eyebrows knitting together in worry. "Hey, look at me, idiot."Surprised by the sudden calmness of his voice, she looked up.

"You've got to stop worrying about every little thing or we're never gonna figure this out. Got that, Uraraka?"

She swallowed hard, then nodded. "Maybe Mr. Aizawa can help?" she suggested.

Katsuki groaned. Ochaco giggled again.

"Didn't take long for you to get your happy attitude back," he said, crossing his arms.

She stood up, smiling again as usual, which looked incredibly strange considering Katsuki never smiled, only smirked. "You look weird," he pointed out.

"You do too!"

"Tch, let's hurry up already, I'm sick of being in your body."

Ochaco didn't say anything more as Katsuki threw open the door. She followed closely behind him — at least, until he started muttering curses and something about personal space. The pair eventually made it to their classroom, earning plenty of confused stares from their classmates. She didn't blame them.

"You're twenty minutes late," said Aizawa. "Care to explain?"

"There's a very good explanation—" Ochaco was cut off by Katsuki.

"We switched bodies! So you'd better shut up and help us!"

Their teacher crossed his arms. "It should wear off in a day or two. Take your seats."

Katsuki stomped off to his usual seat, seeming to forget he was in Ochaco's body as he shot Izuku a death glare. Ochaco wasn't sure if she should go to her usual seat or not, but he didn't look like he was moving, so she sat in her usual spot as well. They were in each other's bodies, but at least they didn't have to act like each other, she thought.

• • •

The day went by rather slowly. Ochaco decided to visit the pool again, hoping to find the source of their dilemma. She soon discovered a strange orange fog leaking through the vents and into the pool area. For some strange reason, this seemed to only occurred just before curfew, which explained why she and Katsuki had been affected by it the previous night.

She wondered whether or not it would change them back to normal if they breathed it when she began to back away towards the pool chairs to avoid it, just in case it was dangerous. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Cheeks."

She turned around. "Bakugo, don't get too close to the-"

"I'm only gonna say this once, so you'd better listen up," Katsuki said, his eyes boring into hers as he moved toward her.

"I thought you d-didn't like being this close to me."

"Shut up. I was gonna say— ugh, this is harder than I thought..."

Ochaco waited patiently for him to finish, but then remembered the fog behind her. "Bakugo, can we go—"

"I THINK YOU'RE TOUGH!" he finally spat out. She blinked a few times. He sighed, then continued. "Maybe I don't hate you as much as everyone else. You're sort of tolerable. You don't aggravate me and you're not dumb—"

"WHAT THE—WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Ochaco had pushed him onto the ground to avoid breathing the fog that was now over their heads. She held her breath as it descended. "What is this stuff?" Katsuki asked.

"Don't breathe it—!" She held her breath again, but it was too late. She was beginning to get tired and knew she'd fall asleep soon.

"Uraraka, what's...happening..." he trailed off, falling asleep halfway through his sentence, Ochaco following suit soon after.

• • •

They were still by the pool when they woke up. Ochaco was quick to scramble off of Katsuki's chest and frantically apologize for falling asleep on him.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, eyes half-closed. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"What happened last night?" Then it all came back to her. "Ah, the fog! You breathed it and we both fell asleep!" Something was different about her voice.

"We're back to normal! Freaking _finally!_"

She gasped, looking down at her hands. She stroked the pad on the tip of her index finger with her thumb a few times, confirming that it was true. On instinct, she ran to hug Katsuki.

He didn't resist. In fact, he hugged her back.

"What were you saying last night?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Before the whole fog thing."

"I was gonna say I'm glad I switched bodies with you and not Deku."

She smiled, stepping back from the hug. "Me too. Hey, we should go somewhere after school! If you want to, that is."

"You stole the words right outta my mouth, Floaty. Where to?"

"The movies?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

She beamed as she started to walk away. "Sounds great! See ya there!"

For once in his life, Katsuki smiled back.

**A/N: I had an idea in my head for a body swap AU, but then it turned into something completely different than what I had in mind, lol. I want to write a less fleshed-out, more hilarious version of this one-shot later on in the book. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Not-So-Amused

**A/N: Figured I'd put the author's note at the beginning of the chapter this time to tell you guys that this one-shot is still centered around kacchako but involves tododeku as well. Happy reading!**

Katsuki audibly groaned, stepping past the large welcome sign at the entrance to the amusement park. It was set up for only one weekend in the summertime, and Ochaco had insisted he come after Izuku mentioned to her that he and his boyfriend Shoto were going. The angry blonde had reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to miss out on spending time with his girlfriend, despite the fact that the other couple (both of whom he couldn't stand) were also accompanying her. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to hate it.

He tried to shoot Izuku a glare to let him know he wasn't off the hook just because they were on a double date. Unfortunately for him, the green-haired boy was looking elsewhere, entranced by all of the games and rides surrounding the four of them.

Ochaco squeezed his hand, and when he looked back at her, her brown eyes were bright from the enthusiastic grin plastered across her face. "Isn't this exciting?!" she asked him, smile still unwavering.

It wasn't. "Sure." He tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice, but she saw right through it.

"C'mon, don't be a grump, Katsuki. We're here to have fun, remember?"

He placed the hand that wasn't holding hers on his hip. "Fine. But tell Icyhot to leave me alone."

Shoto turned his two-toned head to glare at him from where he and Izuku were walking in front of them. "Only if you leave us alone," he returned with a monotonous yet aggravated tone.

"'S not my fault you're dating the loser."

The other boy began a snarky reply, but Izuku intervened. "L-Let's go play that game!" He pointed to their left at a game involving tossing a ping pong ball into a cup.

"That looks fun!" Ochaco agreed, already tugging on Katsuki's arm. He and Shoto stood to the side while the pair stepped up to play the game. They looked at each other once, gazes full of resentment, before both turning away with arms folded across their chests.

Izuku took his shot first. They were each given three ping pong balls to work with. All three ended up on the ground, near the owner's feet.

"Try again next time," he said.

The boy stepped to the side to give Ochaco room to take her turn. "You've got this, Uraraka!"

"Yeah! I've got this!" she echoed, tossing her first ball. She missed. The other two missed, as well.

"It's okay! I bet we'll be good at the next game!" Izuku encouraged.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Deku."

Just then, Shoto stepped up to the counter and paid the owner in exchange for three more balls. "Let's not go just yet."

He then tossed the first ball. It bounced off of the edges of a few cups before finally landing in one towards the back. "Congrats," said the owner, handing the male a green plush dolphin, which was then passed to Izuku.

"You're the best, Shoto!" the green-haired boy exclaimed.

"Not a problem."

"Aww!" Ochaco gushed at the two of them.

Katsuki watched all of this from his spot near the game. His mind reeled, thinking of scenarios where his own girlfriend praised him with the same excited gleam in her eyes. He almost smiled to himself at the mere thought, marching up to the owner with confidence.

"Watch this, extras."

He managed to land two out of the three balls in cups, earning a slightly larger pink dolphin, which he handed to Ochaco. She blushed with pride as she took it. "Aww, I love it!" she squealed.

Katsuki met eyes with Shoto, smirking as if to say he had won. The dual-quirked male looked back at his boyfriend, smiling a little. He didn't care about competition.

The blonde took his ignorance as another reason to compete against him. He was going to show him that he was a way better boyfriend than he ever could be.

The group kept walking, looking around at all the games until they found one they wanted to play. They came across a game with rubber ducks in a pond.

The objective of this particular game was to pick a random duck, and there would be a number between zero and eleven. If the player chose a duck with a number higher than five, they won a prize depending on how high the number was.

Ochaco was up first. She managed to score a five, earning a pink rubber duck of her own. She promptly decided to give it to Katsuki, though.

"Just take it."

"Why? It's stupid."

"Because I won it. I'm not stupid, am I?"

His crimson orbs shifted to the side as he took it from her. "No..."

She smiled, indicating that he answered correctly. Feeling obligated to get her an even bigger prize after Shoto gave Izuku a teddy bear, he chose a duck himself, which happened to have a number three on it. Not high enough to score a prize.

He shot Shoto a look, which was returned with one of his own. He grumbled something about still being the best, kicking a rock with the toe of his sneaker. His girlfriend, not noticing his gesture, ushered him along to the next game.

• • •

The four of them kept playing for who-knows-how-long, and eventually Shoto was walking alongside Izuku, both of them carrying an equal amount of stuffed animals, including a very large teddy bear that looked the same as the smaller one that had been won at the duck game.

Katsuki, fueled by pure irritation, had let his competitive nature get the better of him. He'd been trying all day to outdo the two-toned boy at the boyfriend game. He'd tried to win bigger and better prizes for Ochaco the whole time, and of course she'd been greatful. Despite giving him lots of 'I love you's and 'You're so sweet, Katsuki's, it still wasn't enough. Somehow Shoto's prizes were always better.

After they had finally run out of games to play, Izuku suggested they ride the Ferris wheel. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky a slight pastel pink and orange.

They approached the ride.

"There's only room for two of us," Izuku pointed out.

"I didn't wanna sit by Deku anyway," the blonde groaned, stepping into an empty seat behind the couple. "C'mon, Cheeks." Ochaco sat down next to him.

"This is my favorite part of the amusement park," she said, looking at him with a small smile.

"Mine too," he admitted. There were things he felt like he could say around her that he normally wouldn't tell other people. This was one of them.

"I didn't know you liked heights."

"Well, now you do."

Their seat began to move up. They could see Shoto and Izuku chatting happily above them. Katsuki was looking out at the rest of the amusement park, but Ochaco was looking at the two of them. She turned back to face her boyfriend.

"Katsuki."

"Hm?"

"What's going on between you and Todoroki?"

He grunted, surprised she'd noticed. He turned his head towards her with a scowl. "What'd he say to you?"

"He didn't say anything! You just kind of looked at him weird, is all."

"Weird how?" he growled.

"It was just something I noticed. You just seemed more competitive than usual today."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine...Icyhot kept winning really good prizes for the nerd and I wanted to beat him at it and prove I'm the better boyfriend."

"Seriously?" She giggled. "All this over prizes?"

"Shut up. There's more to it than that." His cheeks tinted a slight pinkish color. Ochaco rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'd still love you even if you got me a lame prize," she said truthfully.

"I know..." his breath hitched, hating what he was about to admit. "I just wanted to impress you."

She smiled, always appreciative of his honesty. "You don't have to do all that, Suki. I'm already impressed."

He smiled a little to himself. "I freaking love you."

"I freaking love you more."


End file.
